Coming out of the closet
by eccentricrabbit
Summary: Sirius wishes he never found out what the strange noises in the hallway were...  R18 for sexual references... Oops!  RLNT


**Authors Note:** I have been going through all my old Harry Potter fan fiction's... And having a good laugh! Some of them have surprisingly interesting story-lines... Some are pathetic. It's interesting; I found the very first fan fiction I _ever_ wrote too... It was _okay_ but rather unbelievable even for Tonks & Lupin. Anyways... Enough babbling! I've decided to re-write one of the one-shots I discovered because it had me giggling.

..

**Title:** Coming out of the closet

**Author:** Little Miss Defensive or needcoffee-now

**Rating:** R18

**Pairing:** Tonks/Lupin

**Summary:** Sirius wishes he never found out what the strange noises in the hallway were... (R18 for sexual references... Oops!) RLNT

..

Frowning, Sirius followed the strange noises down the entrance hall of his home. Well he hadn't called this place _home_ since he was sixteen actually, and now it was more of a prison. Whatever Kreacher was doing he was going to get his bloody mother started up again if he didn't shut up soon.

"_What the hell are you doing Kreacher?" _He whispered loudly. _"Get the hell out of the hallway." _He growled angrily. The noises ceased for a moment, and he squinted into the darkness trying to see the old house elf, but he couldn't see anything. He muttered under his breath and headed back to the kitchen where he'd been drowning his sorrows with a bottle of fire whisky. He had just sat down again when he heard footsteps on the stairs. _What now_? He thought rolling his eyes.

"Oh hello Sirius, I didn't think anyone else was awake." Ginny entered wearing hideous pink pyjama's that clashed badly with her hair.

"Couldn't sleep," he shrugged, smiling at the girl. He liked Ginny, she was funny and clever. And he knew that his godson had a soft spot for her. "What are you doing up?" The girl shrugged too.

"I couldn't sleep either; I thought I'd grab a hot chocolate." Another thump came from the hallway and he scowled angrily in the direction of the noise. "What was that?" Ginny looked nervous, and he didn't blame her. This wasn't the most fun house to be wandering around at night in, strange things happened.

"I don't know, I think it's Kreacher he's been doing something for a while but every time I go out there he disappears!" Sirius told her angrily.

"But..." Ginny looked confused at the door she had just walked through and back at Sirius. "I saw Kreacher upstairs only a few moments ago."

"Really...?" He tilted his head to the side as he wondered what could be making the noises.

"Well, I'm going to make my hot chocolate and leave you to figure out the noises." She told him.

"Sure," he answered vaguely and headed into the hallway once more. This time he shut the kitchen door quietly and crept along the hallway. It wasn't until he was almost to the front door that he heard whispering.

"_Mm, Remus..."_ Was that Tonks?

"_So beautiful..."_ His eyes felt ready to pop out of his head, _and_ that voice sounded _a lot_ like his buddy Moony. The sounds got louder as he approached the broom closet right near the front door and he contemplated his next move.

"_Should we take this upstairs?"_ He heard his cousin Tonks say and the sound of a zipper. He closed his eyes tightly at this. _Gross_!

"You guys need to choose a better place for snogging_! _And _dear god_, please tell me you haven't been shagging in the broom closet too_._" He heard a gasp and the rustling of clothes; he waited a moment for them to get decent and then opened the door. His cousin fell to the floor on her butt, his friend stumbling out after her and almost stepped on her. Lupin's face was getting redder by the second, and Tonks was glaring angrily up at Sirius. She looked rather ridiculous, her hair more messy than usual and her top mostly unbuttoned with her bra showing. He heard a noise behind him and saw Ginny moving towards them.

"Is everything okay?" He turned back to his friends, and noticed Tonks hurriedly pulling the edges of her top together and Lupin trying to smooth his hair. "Oh..." Ginny said as she reached them, there was a splash as in her surprise she accidentally spilt a bit of her hot chocolate on to the floor. _"Oh_," she repeated this time, finally taking the scene before her in properly. "Er, goodnight then Sirius..." She averted her gaze. "Tonks... Professor..." She moved quickly away and up the stairs.

"You guys _seriously_ need to find somewhere more private to do that." He started laughing then, and stretched out his hand to help Tonks to her feet. "Jesus, you guys have totally made my night." Tonks buttoned her top and continued to glare at him.

"Did you have to open the door?" She grumbled and pushed past him into the kitchen. Lupin smiled in an embarrassed way.

"Sorry mate..." He didn't move from his spot in front of the cupboard. "We weren't... doing anything."

"Your clothes fell off then?" Sirius asked, he pointed into the cupboard where a pair of pink underwear hung from a coat hanger. He sniggered as Lupin's face got – if it were possible – even redder.

"Er..." Lupin grabbed the underwear and shoved them into the pocket of his robes.

"I've seen you kids making googly eyes at each other for months. This wasn't exactly _unexpected_. Except that you chose a broom closet... You do realise this house is filled with empty rooms. You're all class Lupin!" He moved to the kitchen where a ruffled looking Tonks sat, a mug of hot chocolate sitting in front of her.

"Bloody meddling cousins," Tonks told him, but she was smirking at him.

"Nice catch," he whispered in her ear as he passed her to sit on the other side of the table. Tonks eyes sparkled happily at him as he took his seat and Lupin dragged his feet as he walked in and sat next to Tonks, he looked as if he wished he was anywhere but here.

"Here you go Remus," she used her wand to bring a second mug of hot chocolate flying towards them. Lupin and Sirius widened their eyes, but thankfully the mug landed in front of Lupin with only a little spillage on the way.

"Missing anything Tonks?" Sirius asked innocently. She raised an eyebrow and looked at Lupin who smiled sheepishly at her.

"I'm a consenting adult Sirius, so leave us alone. I have no doubt in my mind that Lupin has caught _you_ in similar situations before!" Sirius laughed at this, and Lupin relaxed a little and suddenly looked younger and more like he did back in their marauder days.

"I certainly have caught him at it." He watched as Lupin's hand disappeared under the table in Tonks direction, and he rolled his eyes.

"I'm pretty sure you traumatised poor Ginny though..." Tonks finally looked a little embarrassed.

"Yes, well... We didn't expect..."

"She called me _professor_," Lupin said a pained look on his face. "I feel so dirty..."

"You are dirty," Sirius laughed again, he downed the last of his bottle of fire whisky and bid his friends to have a _very _good night – but warned them (kindly) against using broom closets in the future.

..

The End


End file.
